


was that thunder?

by Emma_Davis680



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Davis680/pseuds/Emma_Davis680
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis stayed at the hotel while the rest of the boys went clubbing,what will they do to pass the time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	was that thunder?

**Author's Note:**

> (First time posting my fanfic so be gentle)  
> I had the option to do homework or write  
> Very smutty fanfic I opited for the later

*Harry's POV*

the Thunder crack loud and threatening over the hotel our manager had booked us "hey mate, wanna go to the club with Niall and me?" asked Zayn " um its raining out side, I think I'll pass this one up" I said "suit yourself then mate" he said turning to head back to his and Niall's room across the hall I turn back around to finish the rest of "Halloween wars" on the Food Network, when I heard the door open again " I already told you, I don't want to go mate" I snaped, a guy can only take so much nagging before getting upset " uh I'm not going either" said Louis causing me to snap my head around "sorry Lou, though you were naill or zayn trying to get me to go to the club with them" I said "well I'm glad you didnt" Louis said coming over to on the other side of my bed"what you watching" he asked " hollowen was" I laughed another loud crash, making Louis jump making me smile "Lou are you scard of thunder?" I asked but I already knew the answer, just looking at him with his slight blush and him avoiding my eyes I chuckled "its not funny hazzy" Lou said slapping my arm "oh you've had it now" I said before jumping across the bed pulling louis to the middle pinning him under me his laugh vibrating through out me" oh yea watcha going to do to me now?" He challenged and looking at his face I wanted to kiss him,causing the smile to disappear louis must of noticed because he asked "harry? Are you okay?" " uh y-yea i-im good" I said blushing because for one 1) just stuttered and 2)I just thought about making out with my best friend not to mention a boy " did you just studded?" Louis grinned bigger " shut up " I said moving just a little. I accidentally grinded against Louis causing him to moan which in turn caused him to turn red, but oh my god his moan turned me on I guess hearing it again won't hurt anyone so I grinded down a bit harder, Louis moaned a bit louder this time flipping us over,and now being on top grinding down into my spot,making us both moan in unison " harry?" Louis whispered into my skin right under the spot of my ear, " kiss me" I all but yelled to him,that's all it took for after it was all lips,tongue,and teeth I could feel my jeans becoming tighter and I knew Louis could feel it too, Louis played with the hem of my shirt pulling away from him I jerked it over my head Louis's followed after,his hands coming to rest on my butterfly tattoo "Louis fuck me" he pulled back "s-sorry I di-" I started but Louis cut me off "do you trust me enough" he asked surprising me" yes" I instantly replied,Louis look into my eyes and pulled away causing me to whine " shh I'll be right back " Louis said walking back over to his duffle sitting on the other bed getting something out before coming to crawl back on the bed, pulling my legs apart and laying the condom and lube beside me causing me to blush even more " have you ever done this before?" Asked Louis I shook my head "good" was all he said before attaching his lips to my collarbone sucking down my chest " louuis" I moaned he stopped once he got to my waistband,unbuttoning and unzipping my pants,slowly pulling them down I groaned " Louis stop teasing me" I panted,he chuckled finally pulling them completely off giving a low whistle he kissed my boxers right over the head of my dick " oh my god, lou!" I moan out he slipped his digest into my underwear pulling his face back to mine this kiss felt different nothing but love, pulling my boxers off completely my hard dick slapped against my stomach leaving a trail of pre cum, Louis slipped back down my stomach taking a hold of my cock and licking the slit "fuck" I hiss through my teeth, filling him start to take me deeper "Louis" I moan deep in the back of my throat, the heat Pooled low in my belly Louis pooled off with a pop, Lou smiled reaching blindley for the small bottle of lube, making my heart race "its okay,I have you hazzy" Louis whispered kissing my temple, his cold digest touched my hole making my shiver and squirm " ready?" he asked placing a firm hand on my shoulder holding me in place I felt him push in " oh god your so tight" Louis grunted it felt weird "are you okay?" He asked moving his finger, it felt like he was searching for something " oh god" I screamed and he just laughed "found it" he looks smug that basterad " I'm going to add another finger but you have to stop clenching" said Louis pulling out and wetting two fingers and lining them up "oh god" I say squizing my eyes shut you know when people say when you feel the burn its working? Well screw that the burn hurts, I felt Louis running his hands down my side "relax, love" he said kissing my lips after calming down a little he started looking for that spot again " oh right there" I yelled at him it was a lot better after that I was enjoying myself very much up to three fingers now" I think your ready" Louis said pulling out " yes" I agreed watching him slick up his cock almost sending me over the edge " do you want to do this on your stomach it would be a lot easier for you" he said looking me in the eyes I shook my head " I wanna see you" I said spreading my legs wider inviting him in a storm much like the one out side passed through his eyes crawling back up my body he took a hold of my legs yanking them apart even more " I'm gonna take good care of you harry, if you still want to" Louis waited for my brain to catch up " Louis if you leave me a lone now I'll hate you forever" I said my eyes wide, Louis smiled lining up his self up " its going to hurt, just try to stay relaxed" he said slowley pushing in "holy fuck" I whispered more to myself my eyes stung with unshaded tears Louis ran his hands up and down my side"breath harry, lossen up" he said as he bottomed out I hissed "kiss me" I begged looking for a distraction his lips were on mine before I was even done talking" move" I said he gave a experimental thrust hitting my prostate "uh" I yelled "harder, faster" I beg he didn't need to be told twice our kisses became sloppy and wet finally breaking the kiss after the heat returned to my belly " Louis I'm going to cum" I warned yelling out when I feel louis's grip on my cock a few tugs has me cunning hard on me and him and six short thrusts later I fill him Cummings hard in my ass, I whence as he pulled out " shit sorry didn't mean to hurt you" Louis said getting up to get a wet towel to clean us off with then going back into the bed pulling me into his chest before I fully dozed off I heard a faint " I love you" looking up at Louis I kissed him deepley saying " I love you too" before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
